


Solitary Man

by SamuelJames



Category: Justified
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raylan has to take matters into his own hands so to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitary Man

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Solitary Man  
> Pairing: Raylan Givens  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Raylan has to take matters into his own hands so to speak.  
> Notes: Written for the Porn Battle Prompt Raylan Givens, solo  
> Kinks: Masturbation  
> Spoilers: S04 E03  
> Disclaimer: Justified is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Fuck, she knew the money was for the baby. Winona's just gonna love this, no money and him living above a bar in a room that isn't even his. Rachel helps him tidy up and there's a moment, a fleeting moment, where he thinks he might kiss her. Raylan shakes his head and pushes the drawer closed.

"Thanks, Rachel."

"Sure. You need anything?"

"No thank you. I'll see you at work."

After she leaves he closes the door and throws himself down on the bed. He's not sure why he's surprised. He's used to being second choice. Ava chose Boyd, Winona chose Gary and then decided that being alone was better than being with him. Even his daddy would rather have Boyd as a son. The headstone at the house is just a reminder that Arlo's been waiting to bury him ever since he was born.

Raylan kicks off his boots with a little effort. He can't exactly blame Ava for wanting Boyd. The man's got more charisma than he knows what to do with. He's a good kisser too, as nineteen year old Raylan can attest too. One night after work they'd gone out of town to get drunk in a dive bar that cared more about the contents of your wallet than how old you were. As they were leaving Boyd had kissed him, laughed and never mentioned it again. It was that kiss that led to Raylan seeking out a gay bar when he was working in Miami. Things were easier there, find a guy or a girl and take them out. There were no family histories or feuds to consider, no worries about the consequences of being seen with a man.

He's lucky Rachel left. Feeling this horny and melancholy could have led to a disastrous mistake. Dating a fellow Marshall would at least get you someone who understands about the crappy hours but being a mutual rebound for each other would be unwise. She's pretty though with a gorgeous smiles and sharp tongue. She's got this way of looking at him like she sees right through him which he likes. She doesn't wear much make-up, lip balm sometimes and he wonders if she'd taste of coconut if he kissed her or would he taste the strong coffee she likes.

Closing his eyes he pictures them lying on the bed, Rachel unbuttoning her blouse. Her tits would make the perfect handful and she'd welcome his touch. He'd like to kiss her, feel her tits against his chest, make her nipples peak with a flick of his tongue. He'd love to slide his fingers between her legs and have them come back wet because she wants him. Tasting her there too, on his knees with his head between her thighs, would be amazing. He'd hear his normally reserved colleague moan. He loves going down on women or rimming guys, there's always something thrilling about the most intimate taste of a partner.

Raylan opens his jeans and pushes them down enough to grab his cock while he fantasizes. He's picturing Rachel when he gets a flash of Tim's smirk. Why'd his brain invite Tim to the party? Tim always has a sarcastic comment or witty one liner for any occasion and if he caught Raylan and Rachel together he'd have a field day. Raylan imagines all three of them on the bed, getting to kiss Tim so he'd taste Rachel on Raylan's tongue. He imagines fucking Rachel while Tim fucks him, the sniper's deep accurate thrusts hitting his prostate every time and slamming him into Rachel. Then he's next to his colleagues, watching them kiss with a hand on each of them. All three of them are determined and stubborn so they'd try every position for maximum pleasure.

The thing about jerking off is he can skip the real world practicalities like lube and refractory periods. His mind allows he and Tim to fuck Rachel, kissing one another over her shoulder as she's pressed between them. A moment later he's sucking Tim's cock while Rachel watches, her fingers frantically flying over her clit. In the shabby room his strokes get faster as he's close to coming. Some wonderful part of his imagination puts Tim on his knees eating out Rachel while Raylan rims him. He'd love making Tim squirm and push back against his tongue. The final image he focuses on is Tim and Rachel either side of him taking turns to suck his cock like they're sharing a lollipop.

As he comes he laughs. As if they'd want him. He pushes his jeans all the way down and cleans himself up. Being bi to some means the best of both worlds but in his case it's double the rejection not double the fun. Getting people interested isn't the problem, keeping them is. Winona once said he had abandonment issues and in his more reflective moments he can almost acknowledge that truth. Still he's not quite over the hill yet so there's still hope and the fantasies had been fun. Making eye contact with Tim tomorrow should be interesting. He's just lucky that Art didn't wander into his fantasy too.


End file.
